marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slicing Talons (Earth-1010)
Skye, Calvin Zabo's biological daughter, felt that her father was a monster and wanted nothing to do with him, especially after she saw him beating the man she loved like a father, Phil Coulson. Zabo, who already hated S.H.I.E.L.D. because HYDRA agents in that organization helped in the death of his wife Jiaying, grew jealous of Coulson and promised Skye that after she transformed to an Inhuman that S.H.I.E.L.D. would not know how to handle her. Learning from Raina that Skye had transformed, Zabo began the process of forming his own team of supervillians, choosing people from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Index who were, in his opinion, mistreated by the organization because they had a power. He believed that this would be his best chance to show her what S.H.I.E.L.D. did to people like her, who are different. Zabo's first recruit was Wendell Levi, whom he found in the Mojave Desert. Levi had a chip implanted in his arm that prevented him from getting too close to technology. Zabo removed the chip and Levi decrypted the Index for him. Zabo then used the Index to find and recruit Francis Noche, a former mob enforcer who gained enhanced strength after taking experimental steroids, Karla Faye Gideon, a former nurse with razors permanently grafted onto her fingers and Angar the Screamer, a man who gained a catatonia-inducing voice from an experimental cancer treatment. Angar was in a prison beneath the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility; Zabo had the others free Angar as he left taunting clues for Coulson as to where he wanted a showdown. Zabo took his team to a high school in Manitowoc, Wisconsin where Robert Coulson, Phil's father, worked prior to his death. Stopping at a diner, Zabo explained to them why he wanted revenge and the group sympathized with his plight; they decided that S.H.I.E.L.D. and Phil Coulson needed to be taught a lesson. At the school's football field, the restraining mask worn by Angar was removed and he released a scream that caused the cheerleaders and athletes to fall asleep; it was so powerful birds fell from the sky. The super villains then waited for Coulson's arrival. Coulson brought Bobbi Morse with him and called Melinda May for assistance. May took the Bus from the Playground to the high school, but she, in her haste to help, brought Skye and Andrew Garner without their permission. Though Skye wanted to help, May and Garner felt that she could not handle the emotional trauma a battle with her father would create because her power to make tremors was emotionally-based. Skye convinced the two that her presence could be used as an advantage. Zabo used a microphone to taunt Coulson onto the football field; Morse hid beneath the bleachers to act as a surprise. When the newly named Slicing Talons, except Gideon who was with a group of catatonic students on the bleachers, took the field to confront Coulson, May displayed Skye at gunpoint. This caused Zabo to hesitate for his daughter's safety and to explain his motives to Coulson and for all to hear over the microphone. Zabo then passed the microphone to Angar, asking him to scream. However, before Angar made a sound, Zabo was teleported off the field of combat. This confused the Slicing Talons who were now without their leader; Gideon then took command and ordered an attack. May told Garner to take Skye away from the field, but she only went a few yards before she stopped to watch the battle. Gideon was surprised by Morse and the two fought. Coulson incapacitated Angar, removing the team's most dangerous member. May faced Noche in unarmed combat. Skye watched as Coulson attacked Levi; Levi begged for Coulson not to hit him. Skye saw the ferocity that Coulson displayed and an earthquake began. All stopped fighting and turned their attention to the girl. Suddenly, the quakes ceased as Skye internalized her power. All members of the Slicing Talons were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D., except Zabo, who disappeared in front of their eyes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}